


Another Victory (alternatively: Lotor gives his generals a night off.)

by teamseshcline



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, One Shot, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamseshcline/pseuds/teamseshcline
Summary: “So~” said Ezor, the 'o’ drawn out into a singsong, “a few movements ago, me and Zethrid got ahold of some Kocarosian spirits, the strong stuff too! And I know Narti still has enough Baltonion plant matter to kill a weblum.”“Are you thinking what I'm thinking?” Zethrid grinned.Kova's ears flicked up, that would be a yes from Narti.“Will Prince Lotor be joining us?” said Acxa, arms folded.“Joining you in what exactly?”





	Another Victory (alternatively: Lotor gives his generals a night off.)

Everything they have ever worked for has lead up to this moment. At long last they have the trans-reality comet — they can begin construction of the Sincline ships and finally move on to the next phase of the plan. Soon enough, they'll be able to travel through the rift and reap the unlimited quintessence within it; no more fighting, no more needless conquering, no more bloodshed in the name of _fuel_.

But more importantly, Lotor gave his generals a night off.

“So~” said Ezor, the 'o’ drawn out into a singsong, “a few movements ago, me and Zethrid got ahold of some Kocarosian spirits, the strong stuff too! And I _know_ Narti still has enough Baltonion plant matter to kill a weblum.”

“Are you thinking what I'm thinking?” Zethrid grinned.

Kova's ears flicked up, that would be a yes from Narti.

“Will Prince Lotor be joining us?” said Acxa, arms folded.

“Joining you in _what_ exactly?” came Lotor's voice from across the bridge as he entered the control room.

Zethrid shrugged, “party?” no point in even pretending to be professional now.

* * *

“Tonight, we celebrate a victory. Voltron has practically handed us the trans-reality comet, the first stepping stone in our plans; we have survived near impossible fights, our dear friend Acxa in particular -”

“She nearly died in a fuckin' weblum!” interupts Zethrid, earning her an annoyed glare from both Acxa and Lotor.

“ - our dear friend Acxa in particular _nearly died in a weblum,_ " Lotor continues, louder this time, "and the so-called 'great Emperor Zarkon’ is at long last out of commission. We have a lot of work ahead of us, which _I promise_ will all pay off in time; phoebs of blood, sweat, and tears will go into building the Sincline ships — and with it, an era of peace and prosperity for _all_ of the empire. So tonight, I urge you -”

“To take another round of shots?” offered Ezor.

Lotor grinned. “Yes, to take another round of shots.”

* * *

“Hey, watch this!”

“Ezor, don't you dare.”

“ _Ezor, don't you dare, I'm Acxa and I'm a massive-_  oof.”

“Prince Lotor would kill you if he saw that.”

"Worth it, though."

* * *

 Eight shots and a full bulb of plant matter later, Acxa finds some food.

“You know,” she slurs, “it's nice not to have to scavenge or ration anymore.”

“Agreed.” replies Zethrid, before shoving an entire fistful of yogbrins in her mouth as Kova stares intensely. Sick of the sight of Zethrid eating like a downright hog, Narti picks up the cat and redirects his attention to the windows.

“Enjoy it while it lasts. My time as acting emperor unfortunately won't last forever, the witch will soon find a cure for my father and exile me once again. _If we're lucky_.” There's a hint of bitterness in Lotor's voice as he leans against the wall. Acxa almost considers getting up and placing a hand on his shoulder. Almost.

“Not unless _nom-_ we kill Zarkon first.” Zethrid says, earning her an approving smile from Ezor.

“Zethrid,” Acxa narrows her eyes.

“Yeah?”

“ _Please_ , swallow your food before talking. Even _Narti_ is uncomfortable.”

* * *

Lotor stands by a window on the other side of the ship, gazing at the stars, half consumed plant matter held in a gloved hand. He can hear Acxa’s footsteps making their way to him.

“You followed me?”

“Yes, Prince Lotor, sorry. I-" a hiccup, "I just needed a moment away from the others.” As if summoned, a crash can be heard in the distance accompanied by Zethrid shouting an unintelligible chant. Acxa flinches at the imagined damage to their ship.

“They are being quite rowdy, aren’t they?”

“Yes, sir. I apologise for their behaviour-”

Not even bothering to look at her, Lotor puts a finger to Acxa’s mouth, signalling for her to stop talking. “ _ You _ should be on the bridge with them.”

“I know, my lord.”

Lotor's hand moves to his temples. “It’s your night off, you may drop the formalities. I should imagine you are comfortable enough to use my name, just as I am with you.”

A pause, “yes, sir.”

* * *

 

“So, you've been rather quiet tonight,” Ezor says, smirking at her own joke, "any reason for that? Or are you just not feeling the whole telepathy business today? Oh! I could be a vessel!"

_Sorry, I don't feel like myself today,_ comes Narti’s voice, a piercing yet _oh-so familiar_ whisper in the back of Ezor's mind.

Ezor blinks. “You’ve consumed too much plant matter, of course you don't. I'll get you some water.”

Precisely three ticks pass, before Narti reconnects — as though something is preventing her from communicating.

_Thank you, my head aches._

Well, that's concerning.

“Sit down, we’ll getcha through this together.”


End file.
